nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hints of games
On several occasions, Nitrome has placed hints about upcoming games in already existing games. However, sometimes these hints are jokes. Nitrome hinting at an upcoming game is often an indicator that the upcoming game was made during or before the production of the game with the hint. Actual hints Below is a list of the times Nitrome has hinted an upcoming game, and this upcoming game was actually released. Skins Classic Along with many unidentified enemies in the Classic skin, the house for Hot Air's Girlfriend appears on one hill with a character that is possibly Yin. A brain is seen selling some balloons from Hot Air 2. Winter The second hint was in the Winter skin, where right next to the yeti from Snow Drift is the snowman from Frost Bite 2. This might not be an actual hint, though. Horror The weresquare in the Horror skin is sitting on a branch. It was later mentioned to be an enemy in a cancelled Square Meal 2. Party The next skin, Party skin, hinted at Graveyard Shift. A zombie from the game appears toward the bottom right, along with triffids and a maiden. Snowman The Snowman skin hints at Rubble Trouble New York and Tiny Castle. The demolition crew from the Rubble Trouble series appears (including Larry) trying to destroy a snow mound with the cannon, and the knight from Tiny Castle appears going into a small snow castle. It also hints at Ice Breaker: The Gathering 4 days before it was released with a giant snowman that looked like a Viking. Ice Temple In the Ice Temple skin, Canary 214-LE appears firing into a rectangular prism that contains a Viking. Furthermore, the raccoon from The Bucket appears on top of his upside down bucket, and the mystical flying fish appears in the water. Brown and pink ice cream characters appear in the corner shooting ice and the white ice cream appears in a puddle. These are all references to Bad Ice Cream. The runners from Rush appear headed for a goal sign, as well as one who is squished by squish block from Enemy 585. Nitrome 2.0 Several characters in Nitrome 2.0 are depicted before their release. Swindler appears on a pipe, and Employees from Nitrome Must Die appear on a hill. Also, the duck from Flightless appears on top of Balloons Inc. Games Sandman The squirrels and the chicks from Chick Flick appear on some trees. File:Sandman-chickflickcameo.png|Chick Flick squirrels and chicks in Sandman Frost Bite 2 A Viking appears frozen in ice. Websites Nitrome Must Die Nitrome Must Die was a website with a petition to stop Nitrome. It was supposedly created by Austin Carter and Justin Bennet, however, Nitrome themselves made it as a hint for Nitrome Must Die. Joke hints Below are a list of times Nitrome has hinted an upcoming game, but the game never was planned to exist, it is yet to come, or the game was cancelled without Nitrome ever informing fans that the upcoming game existed. Games Mutiny Category:Game components Category:Trivia